Cuza Ackermann
is a character appearing in the anime/manga series, Beyblade Burst Evolution. His Beyblade is Cognite C3 6Meteor Trans. He used to be a member of the German team Top Wand, until he later joins BC Sol. He also owns a pet bird named Carl. Appearance Cuza is a boy with golden eyes and black hair that flares outwards with spikes, with the yellow portion of his hair resembling the design on his Cognite C3 Energy Layer. He has three light blue triangles painted on his face (one in-between his eyes and one beneath each of them). Cuza dons a black jumpsuit with green stripes at the sides, along with a blue vest that has the design of a cog on both sides. He also wears a white scarf around his neck. Starting at his waistline, he wears a light blue article of clothing that appears slightly similar to a Roman skirt. He also wears light red shoes appear to be like ballet shoes. He also has a yellow wristwatch on his right wrist as an accessory. Personality Cuza has a personality much like that of Valt Aoi, being generally very cheerful and upbeat. Due to being part of a team of performers, he enjoys putting on shows for audiences. He is also very agile and light on his feet, being capable of performing several turns and backflips in the air as well as walking on tightropes from high distances, demonstrating incredible balance; and is even capable of launching his Bey while standing between spikes upside down. It is hinted that Cuza has a fondness for animals, evidenced by his strong bond with his pet cockatoo, Carl and at one point, handling a snake that had spooked Valt and his friends. He also once commanded Carl to attack Kurtz and his gang when they had Valt and Shu cornered. However, when in the beystadium, Cuza reveals a much more serious side to him. Despite having previously gotten along well with Valt upon meeting him, he acted as he if he barely knew him. Fortunately, upon stepping outside the stadium, his usual friendliness returns. In short, Cuza can be described as having two separate personalities, much like how his beyblade, Alter Cognite has two different modes (Ultra Stamina and Ultra Attack) Biography Background Beyblade Burst Evolution Beyblade * Cognite C3 6Meteor Trans Special Moves *Backflip Boost: Before he launches. Cuza performs a backflip and launches his bey in midair. *High Drop Dive *Eternity Launch Battles Relationships Carl Carl is Cuza's pet cockatoo who is his best friend and traveling companion. Cuza takes him everywhere he goes, including beybattles and street performances. Carl is extremely loyal to Cuza and often mimics whatever his owner says. Cuza has even used Carl help his friends out in tight situations, such as when he helped them navigate a jungle in Mexico. When he isn't flying, Carl is often seen perched on one of Cuza's shoulders and sometimes on his head. At one point, Cuza sicced Carl on Kurtz Baratier and his gang after they were heckling Shu and Valt. Valt Aoi Cuza and Valt met after the former's pet bird, Carl stole Valt's Valtryek bey. However, Valt didn't hold it against him, and the two hit it off almost immediately. Cuza even taught Valt how to juggle and do backflips. However, when the time came for their respective teams to go head-to-head in the European League, Valt was taken back by Cuza's sudden change in attitude, acting cold towards him. However, this only happens when in the beystadium. Outside the stadium, Cuza returns to his usual cheerful demeanor, and he and Valt still remain friends. Their friendship further improved after Cuza left Top Wand to join BC Sol. Clio Delon Cuza and Clio are revealed to have known each other from when they were little kids. It's implied that they met through their respective circuses/carnivals, as Cuza is an acrobat and Clio is a magician. However, Cuza is afraid of him. This is because Clio asked Cuza to be his assistant for a magic trick he was performing, but it left the latter traumatized instead. Cuza believes that Clio is a vampire, and tries to avoid him at all costs. Clio also seems to be unaware that Cuza is creeped out by him. However, Clio helped Cuza prepare for his upcoming matches in the God Bladers Cup, which Cuza thanked him for, showing that he's at least starting to get over his fear of him. Gallery DAimyAxW0AAWhHR.jpg|Valt and Cuza laughing DAiliVMW0AAj5jD.jpg DAAev8RUQAAjQRJ.jpg|Cuza holding his bey DAieVX-XgAEfi9s.jpg DBGnRHdVwAAn_rv.jpg DAigvP6XYAAmb2R.jpg DAieEQBWsAEVvfJ.jpg DAieQ9fW0AA371z.jpg DAijBA6XYAA_wDr.jpg DAioWXYWsAAilsJ.jpg DAikDSBXoAIMOAl.jpg DAikF1jXoAUMH0-.jpg DAilEvIXgAMC6ms.jpg DAil6EOW0AAJiIH.jpg DCZRnQ8VoAELT1R.jpg DEdlX1-VoAEfEQq.jpg Thumbs Up!.jpg|Thumbs Up! Shivering in the Cold.jpg Kuza launches.jpg|Cuza launches his bey Kuza sleeping.png|Cuza sleep cuteness Depressed Kuza.jpg Happy-Go-Lucky Kuza.jpg Kuza's brain cramp.jpg Kuza's cute smile.jpg Helping Kuza.jpg Valt and Friends.jpg Kuzo Upside Down.PNG|Cuza hanging from the ceiling to launch his Bey SNEK.PNG Kuzo and Silas.PNG Bladers Reactions.jpg Cutie Moment.jpg bburst2_ep09pic10.jpg|Cuza's stats Cuza's determination.jpg Cuza's introduction.jpg Shocked Valt and Cuza.jpg Tired Valt and Cuza.jpg Valt and Cuza observing.jpg Valt's beyblading buddies.jpg Perky Cuza.jpg Valt and Cuza giddy grins.jpg Valt and friends traveling.jpg Valt and friends shocked.jpg Cuza's attack.jpg Boa vs Cuza.jpg Trivia * Cuza's hairstyle bears similarity with his beyblade, Alter Cognite's Energy layer shape. * Cuza is the first character in the Burst ''series to own a pet. In his case, a cockatoo named Carl. * Cuza and his teammates are part of a German circus, which may be a reference to the real life Canadian circus called Kooza, in which the clown of the circus worked for the most famous German circus Roncalli. That's most likely where the inspiration for Cuza's name came from. * The 'wheel of time' is visible on Cuza's jacket. * Cuza dons one of the most complicated outfits in the ''Burst series. References Category:BC Sol Category:Top Wand Category:Beyblade Burst characters Category:Main Characters